The Visitor
by Kates89
Summary: My attempt at my children's challenge, I got Adam/Jake Kaplin, worried and a photo album


**This is my go at my children's challenge. I got Adam/Jake Kaplin, Worried and a photo album :)**

**If any of you lovely readers would like to have a go at this challenge then there are still plenty of characters left to pick :)**

Jake sat at the desk in the small room that had been his home for the past two and a half years. After killing his Father he'd been sent to Hillbrook juvenile detention centre. It wasn't a nice place and the other inmates weren't friendly, a lot of them had told him he was 'weird' or a 'freak' because of his OCD habits which had become a lot worse since entering the centre. So Jake spent most of his time in his room, keeping himself to himself, which of course made him feel lonely but he'd rather be lonely than ridiculed for having OCD.

One of the guards had told Jake earlier that morning at breakfast that he was having a visitor today, which confused the young lad because the whole time he'd been locked up no one had ever come to visit, so who would want to come now? When he'd asked who it was the guard couldn't remember the name but said he would check and come back to let him know, but he never came back.

Looking up at the clock in the small room, Jake saw that it was five to two, his visitor was due in five minutes, this made him worried, who was it? And what did they want? Standing up Jake did one last check of the room, he plumped up his pillows one last time and made sure that all the books on his small shelf were lined up in alphabetical order, which of course they were. Running his hands over the front of his top to smooth it down, he began to pace the room as he waited for his visitor to arrive.

He looked back up at the clock, two minutes to go, he began to count down the seconds "120, 119, 118..."

He reached 82 when the door slowly opened, Jake felt himself relax when he saw Adam walk in. he hadn't seen Adam in a long time but he'd always remember the friendly lab tech, he was the one he confided in about his unusual habits and who had explained what OCD was to him. Adam was one of the good guys and Jake knew he could trust him.

"Hey Jake" Adam smiled as he perched on the edge of the bed "Long time, no see"

Jake nodded as he sat back down on his desk chair.

"Sorry, for it being so long, I guess I've just been so busy with work and babysitting. I've been meaning to come down and see you for a while but things just kept getting in the way"

"Babysitting?"

"Er... yeah, two of my colleagues had a little baby girl and I sometimes help them by watching her while they work"

"That sounds nice" Jake replied with a small smile.

"Yeah it is, how are you doing anyway?"

Jake shrugged "I'm stuck in here all day, how do you expect I'm doing?"

"Sorry, that was a stupid question"

"No, it's okay, I guess I deserve to be in here after what I did" Jake replied as he fiddled with his eye lashes.

"No, You don't... look don't tell my boss this but I think you finally just stood up to yourself and I don't think you meant to kill your Father, did you?"

Jake shook his head "I was just really angry"

"I know you were"

Jake sighed "I just want them back, both of them"

"Your Mum and Dad?"

Jake nodded "My Mum was so beautiful, did I ever show you a photo of her?"

"No, I don't think you did"

"Would you... can I show you one?"

"Of course" Adam smiled "I'd love to see a photo"

Jake got off the chair and walked over to his small bookshelf, he pulled out a very worn, blue photo album. Hugging it to his chest, he carried it over to Adam and sat next to him on the bed. "I don't really show many people this"

Adam smiled to himself, he felt pleased that Jake trusted him enough to show him something so personal.

Jake slowly opened the album, there was only a handful of photos in side, this made Adam a little sad, at his house he had at least four photo albums full of photos of his family, his friends in and out of the lab, holiday photos but Jake's whole life was summed up in about seven photos. "This is my Mum" Jake said showing Adam a photo of a blonde hair woman who looked just like the little boy sat in front of him.

"She's beautiful" Adam smiled. "You look a lot like her"

"That's what everyone used to tell me" Jake replied as she shut the photo album. He fiddled with the corners of the album nervously as he looked up at Adam. "Can I..."

"Can you what?" Adam asked.

"It doesn't matter"

"Are you sure?"

Jake looked down at the album, holding it in one hand, he reached up and began to rub his eye with the other "I just wanted to know... can I get a photo of you?"

"A photo of me?" Adam asked as little surprised.

Jake nodded "So I can put in my photo album"

"Of course you can" Adam smiled "I'll bring one with me next time I visit, okay?"

"When will that be?"

"Soon, I promise. I'll try to visit you once a month from now on"

"Really?"

Adam nodded "Yeah, really. I came today to bring you something and I know I probably shouldn't have but the thought of you not having this has been eating away at me for a while" Adam reached into his pocket and pulled something out, opening his hand, he held a blank tile "Now, I know this isn't the original one as my boss would kill me if I took that from evidence but it's the same make as that one"

Jake nervously took the blank tile from Adam's hand and ran his fingers over it "It's blank like me"

Adam nodded "Yeah and I wanted you to have it, so you can still be reminded that even after this, after you get out of this place you can still be anything that you want to be"

"That's not true"

"Yes, it is, Jake. You just need to believe in it"

Jake nodded and stood up, walking over to the desk he placed the blank tile on the scrabble grid and then went to place the photo album back on the shelf.

Adam stood up and walked over to the desk "Is this the same game?"

"The last one I played with my Mum? Yeah"

"Well, at least it's complete again now" Adam smiled.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome" Adam replied "I need to get going, the boss is expecting me in work, but I'll be back soon, okay?"

"With a photo?"

"With a photo" Adam smiled.


End file.
